Choi Chang Soo
(Midfielder) |number = 7 (Anime) 6 (Game) |element = Fire |team= *'Fire Dragon' (captain) *'Fire Dragon (GO)' (coach) |seiyuu = Nara Tooru |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = *Episode 081 *Episode 003 (Galaxy)}} Choi Chang Soo (チェ・チャンスウ) is the captain, midfielder and playmaker/strategist of Fire Dragon. He makes a come-back in GO Galaxy as Fire Dragon's coach. Profile Appearance He has a dark, curly and black afro with goggles with white frames and green lenses on top. Choi Chang Soo's eyes usually remain closed but he opens them when he is flustered or excited, as seen in episode 84. His appearance is slightly different as an adult, his afro is larger and a little darker and he has no goggles. Personality He has similar characteristics to Kidou when Kidou was still with Teikoku Gakuen. Both of them are good strategizers of their teams. He is also known as the Dragon Tamer. He does not care what happens to his opponents, as shown when he injured Fubuki on purpose. Plot Season 3 He was only introduced in the last few episodes of the Asia Prelims, as the best tactic deviser in Asia from Korea. Before the match started he warned Inazuma Japan that there was a dragon hiding in the field. After Fubuki and Hijikata's Thunder Beast scored the first goal for Inazuma Japan, he told to his team that they would use their hissatsu tactics against Fubuki because of his defensive and offensive abilities. Later he used tactic Perfect Zone Press to injure opponent's players. He made Tsunami Jousuke the first and Fubuki the second injured person and Fubuki temporary left Inazuma Japan. In the match he was mostly using Naraku Otoshi to get past Kabeyama Heigorou's The Wall to bring up the ball to Aphrodi. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In episode 3, he reappeared as Fire Dragon's coach. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! Fire Dragon has to be defeated first in Hirai Shinzou's taisen route to recruit him. Then he can be chosen in the machine. He can be found by the Inazuma tower pond. He must be defeated twice. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Choi Chang Soo, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Sekai Kyougou no Hokori (世界強豪の誇り, randomly dropped from Sekai Senbatsu at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Shishido Sakichi *'Player': Hisakumo Jinta *'Manual': Claymore After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Chang Soo, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Team Spark at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Topic': Hatchou Miso (八丁味噌の話題, obtained at the castle town in the Sengoku era) *'Topic': Test (テストの話題, obtained at Raimon's music room) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2210 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Chang Soo, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Bad Enders (バッドエンダーズ) in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Item': Bazugun no Kakushiaji (バツグンの隠し味, randomly dropped from Good Men's (グッドメンズ) at Inazuma Town's station entrance) *'Item': Supersonic Zipping Car (超速のビュンカート, randomly dropped from Edge Works (エッジワークス) at the Steel Tower Plaza) *'Topic': Important Exam (大切な試験の話題, obtained on the first floor of Raimon's main building) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Powers of tactics decreased by 10. *Total TTP increased by 40. Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Asia Daihyou' *'Inazuma '10' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'The Mids' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Raimon U-15' *'Team Spark' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FFI Legends' *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legend 3 Nensei' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Gallery Chochansu's eyes.png|Chang Soo's eyes fully opened. 9034.jpg|Chang Soo in the TCG. Chae Chan-Soo galaxy.png|Chang Soo's official artwork as Fire Dragon's coach. Navigation de:Changsu Choi es:Changsu Choi fr:Changsu Choi it:Changsu Choi vi:Choi Chang Soo Category:Captains Category:Coaches Category:Original series characters Category:Galaxy characters